A Most Unusual Journey
by antarisdark
Summary: Lily takes up a mission.Her duty is to go to the past and become close to the future Lord Voldemort;to learn everything about him:his habits,thoughts,plans and,more important,his weaknesses...What happens when she falls in love with Tom Riddle?
1. Default Chapter

**A Most Unusual Journey**

**A/N:**I decided to post this story... I know the idea might be a little stupid but give it a try... Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **This will be my Disclaimer for the whole story. I own only the characters that you do not recognize (eg Cassandra) and the plot. Nothing more and nothing less!

**Prologue **

There are two kinds of Death. The physical, when you die, your body stops functioning, like a machine that breaks down.

And the emotional, which pretty much resembles the Dementor's kiss. You continue to live, work, fight and serve but you are hollow inside. You feel nothing, think of nothing, and love nothing.

Unfortunately for me, Lily Evans, I died the second way. What I ever had was taken away from me. Sorrow overcame me. However every cloud has a silver lining. And my cloud's lining is the memories.

I sit beside my desk, writing all of my memories for 3 reasons.

The first is so that I will never forget what happened at that year, so that I will always have a part of them (Tom and Cassandra) in me even if I lose the last part of Lily Evans that is left in my body.

The second is so that I can survive. So that I can survive this deadly wound that's eating into my soul, into my being. They say that if a trouble shared is a trouble halved and I need to reduce the pain.

Finally, people die all the time. What is left of them? Nothing! I won't let that happen to me! I will survive! And the only way for a human to survive is in the memory of the others. That's why I will leave this diary. So that whoever reads it will learn about Lily Evans and remember her Cassandra Trelawny, and the others mentioned in the story in a corner of their minds. They will learn that there was once a good side in what will later become the monster that everybody hates; Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort… and that it was not born, but created… this is my biggest sin… I created a monster…


	2. Ch 1: How It All Began

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Dumbledore had called me a day before anyone else to school this year. I have no idea what he wanted me for. Here I am, walking towards his office in a fast pace, fired by the curiosity to learn what can be so serious. He had particularly insisted on not to telling anything to anyone about me coming here before everyone else and I didn't.

(Not that I had anyone to tell that to. My parents don't care for me anymore and it's not like I have any real friends).

A few minutes later I was at his office. He was sitting behind his desk, eyeing me through his half-moon glasses. Gods, am I nervous! He has that serious look in his eyes without the usual twinkle. He looks as if he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders, actually.

"Have a seat miss Evans. You must have been wondering why I have called you here today, a day before the other students. The reason is that I want you for a special mission".

Now I was really curious. What might that mission be about?

"I want you to go back to the past for a school-year and get really close to a specific student. It's really important that we learn his habits, thoughts, plans and even more important, his weaknesses" he placed a lot of emphasis on the last word.

I was fascinated and I immediately knew that I could not turn down such an important mission. Perhaps I shouldn't be so enthusiastic, now that I think of it again, after all is over. Or is it? Time will show…

"Who is the student, Professor?" I asked.

"One thing at a time, Ms Evans. First tell me…will you take up that mission?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Of course I will, Professor! How can I turn it down?"

"Thank you, Ms Evans. Now let's go to the details. His name is Tom Riddle. He is a Slytherin. When you go there he will be a sixth-year. You are a sixth-year too so you will be a sixth year Slytherin as well" he said and gave me time to protest.

"SLYTHERIN? Why not Gryffindor?" I asked appalled by the thought that I would spend an entire year as a Slytherin. I know I shouldn't lose my patience but still…Slytherin?

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but you need to be as close to him as possible. Besides you know how proud Slytherins are. He would never glance towards a girl from another House,» he said and I knew he was right.

"Won't I be a prefect? I was last year and I had the best marks in Gryffindor!" I protested. How stupid of me now that I think of it. The guy calls me to assign me of a really important mission and look what I think about!

"You would be a prefect at 1976, and I cannot let your work without praise. Therefore you will be a prefect at 1942. That year didn't have a good enough girl-student to be the Slytherin prefect anyway. Besides Tom Riddle is a prefect as well,» he said.

"How will I communicate with you?" I asked

"You will report to the Dumbledore of that time. It will occur to me as memories. Should you need any help ask the Dumbledore of that time" he said. Wow. The man had thought of every single detail of the mission!

"And when do I leave?"

"You shall leave right now. You will go back to the year 1942. You will be an exchange student from Lesvos, Greece. I think you have lived there for quite a long time with your family, haven't you?" I nodded.

"You shall find yourself at Kings Cross Station and your trunk will be full of uniforms and clothes of that time. I have taken care of everything miss Evans. To become close to Tom Riddle and make him trust you is up to you and you only Lily. I will see you again in the end of the year. Good luck" he motioned towards an old clothe.

"Oh and Lily don't forget, you are a pureblood" I heard him say before I felt myself being pulled from the navel and feeling like I was spinning around in a chaos of colors


End file.
